


an everlasting vision of the ever-changing view

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sara happens to be an expert on being lost and a knight of the realm out to find the lost princess with a woman named Kendra by her side who might be more than expected at first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an everlasting vision of the ever-changing view

Sara tried her best to smile at the messenger as she settled herself in her saddle, all of her bags packed with only the barest of essentials. Next to her the messenger looked uneasy, pushing her light brown hair out of her face which made the streak of white it contained at the front more noticeable.

 

“Ready?” Sara grinned at her, trying to make this person more at ease. Kendra, she reminded herself of the name, the messenger’s name was Kendra.

 

Kendra swallowed and nodded but by the way she bit her lip it didn’t suggest a readiness.

 

Still they had a mission, like it or not and Sara nudged her horse into position and led them out of Starling.

 

~~

 

Two days ago Kendra had arrived from Central bearing a request for help. As it turned out whispers of the lost princess of Midway being seen in the wilderness had made their way to that kingdom and in an attempt to foster peace it had been suggested they seek out a warrior in Starling to help them track the missing princess.

 

Sara just happened to be that warrior and blamed this all on Oliver. After all, it was his fault that she herself had been lost Nanda Parbat and had since become an ‘expert’ on lost heroes. When she finished this quest she was going to find him in the courtyards and beat him without any weapons just to remind him that she could, Sara thought grumpily.

 

She hadn’t wanted to go but her sister had thought that she’d needed to get out least she continue to ‘brood in the castle, and that’s Oliver’s job’.

 

As it was she was now lost in thought in a saddle with a stranger next to her on an impossible mission.

 

“What do you know about the lost princess?” Sara finally turned to asked Kendra.

 

Kendra blinked in surprise at being addressed and shrugged, “Nothing much. I’ve just heard tales about her since I was a child.” Kendra smiled in bemusement, “A child of the Midway Kingdom she possesses wings and was stolen from the family by Vandal Savage and then in theory escaped.”

 

“You don’t believe that.” Sara stated and Kendra snorted.

 

“I think that it’s nice they still have hope that she’s out there. I just think that it’s also perhaps been too long.”

 

Sara hummed in her agreement and turned back to the road, “At least they’re still looking.”

 

Everyone had thought she was dead, it’d been a hard thing to swallow and there were times she wished she’d let them still believe that and never came back to Starling, had stayed on Nanda Parbat with Nyssa and –

 

She tore her mind away from those thoughts, away from thinking that there had been good things in that Kingdom beyond the suffering she had faced as they tried to make her into one of their own assassins. She was just starting to feel like she was getting some of her footing back with her old life and she and Nyssa had parted on not the best terms but their own terms at least.

 

Next to her Kendra fell equally quiet and they rode on until Sara stopped, deciding it was a good enough place to stop for the night.

 

She began to set up camp with Kendra’s help, tethering the horses to a nearby tree and pulling out a protection spell encased in glass to set around them that Felicity had given her before she left.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Kendra told her when she spotted Sara about to open the glass, “That’s why they sent me.”

 

She took one deep breath and Sara watched curiously as she began to murmur words in a language she didn’t understand. The hairs on her arms rose as the air around her changed and then a second everything felt muted before it went back to normal.

 

“That should last us the night,” Kendra brushed the sweat that had accumulated off her brow and took a seat with a sigh.

 

“You’re a priestess?” Sara asked, sitting down to set up the fire and glancing at Kendra who shrugged.

 

“That’s what they tell me.” Kendra nervously slid a hand through her hair, “I was found in the marketplace as a child using the spell so the guards wouldn’t come after me. The priestesses there took me in.”

 

Sara’s brow furrowed, “You don’t remember anything before that?”

 

Kendra shook her head, something of an apologetic smile on her lips, “Nothing. But I know spells. I don’t know how I know them but I know them.”

 

Sara glanced back at her bag where she had placed the glass containing a spell back in there, most priestesses – like her friend Felicity – couldn’t do the magic on cue, requiring weeks to build up the spell and then place in containment to be used.

 

“How come I haven’t heard of you?” Sara crossed her arms in sudden suspicion, she was certain any priestess like that would have been mentioned across the land.

 

“Because up until three months ago I was hidden.”

 

“What happened three months ago?”

 

“Cisco stumbled into the temple and bumped into me,” Kendra said with a laugh.

 

That name rang a bell, she knew Cisco was an inventor in Central who’d often sent his gadget to the other kingdoms to help maintain peace.

 

“So the priestesses just…didn’t tell anyone about you?” It seemed hard to believe that Central Kingdom wouldn’t be bragging about a powerful priestess they had.

 

“Did Nanda Parbat tell anyone about you?” Kendra asked drily and Sara grinned.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

It was Kendra’s turn to look curious and Sara could tell she was trying her best not to ask her about her story.

 

“I think we should turn in for now.” Sara said quickly, to cut off any questions. “We can leave at first light.”

 

Kendra merely nodded her agreement, thankfully letting the conversation go.

 

~~

 

Her dreams were never pleasant but Sara knew that she needed the sleep, she had a civilian to protect after all, powers or no powers.

 

She felt like she had only been sleeping for a few minutes, her dreams a dark mixture of her training and an uncertain future ahead of her, when she was woken by a persistent touch at her shoulder.

 

“Sara?” Kendra’s voice cut through her dreams and Sara opened her eyes, tensing her body and ready to lash out.

 

In the dark of night and with her dreams still on her mind she launched herself towards Kendra who was barely able to stumble back with a yelp.

 

Sara pinned her down, breathing raggedly as she struggled to catch up with the situation and Kendra stared up at her with wide brown eyes.

 

“Sara? It’s me.” Kendra said, hesitant and Sara let out one last heaving breath before she stood up and scrubbed her face with her hand.

 

“I’m sorry,” She said, a little short but the apology still there nonetheless, her back turned to Kendra. “Are you hurt?”

 

“I’m fine.” She heard Kendra stand and brush herself off, a hand gently fell on her shoulder and Sara glanced at it without turning to face Kendra, “Are you?”

 

Sara shrugged, “As well as I can be.”

 

She took a look around the camp, everything in diary from their brief scuffle except for the edges where Kendra’s protection spell lay.

 

At the reminder of that spell Sara turned to Kendra with a frown, “Why didn’t you cast a spell to protect yourself.”

 

Kendra looked a little sheepish, “Spells within a spell don’t work out so well for me,” She lifted her arm to show a small scar.

 

Sara continued to frown as she took in the new information, “So if you had accidentally cast the spell and caught an assailant in the protection field as well you’d be powerless to defend yourself.”

 

It wasn’t a question, more a statement of fact and Kendra scowled at it, crossing her arms but didn’t deny it.

 

“New plan,” Sara sighed and walked over to where the horses were, picking up two solid sticks from the ground and tossing one Kendra’s way, “We’re going to go over some basic training and then we’ll leave.”

 

Kendra looked at the stick in her hand morosely, “You’re going to enjoy this aren’t you?”

 

Sara grinned at her as carefree as she could, “I’ll try not to too much.” She promised and then spun her stick in an attack formation slow enough for Kendra to catch on and barely block it, she reached out to nudge Kendra’s leg with her foot to push her into a proper foothold and began the lecture on positioning that she herself had heard a thousand times before.

 

~~

 

“I hate you,” Kendra muttered again as they stopped at their next camp location, she groaned as she less stepped off her horse and more fell to the ground while using the horses neck to keep balance.

 

Sara ginned widely at her, ignoring Kendra’s dark glare.

 

“You’ll thank me when we get to the Dark Forest and you won’t tire yourself out with spells all the time.” Sara snorted, “Now there’s an original name.”

 

Kendra at least smiled at that, her mouth twitching up slightly and Sara appreciated the brief sight.

 

They quietly tied their horses up and set up camp before seeing which one of them would take care of the hunting.

 

“So you know how to hunt but not fight.” Sara shook her head when Kendra won the flip of the coin.

 

Kendra shrugged and Sara stared at her.

 

“Let me guess, you don’t know why?”

 

“Now you’re catching on,” Kendra teased, patting Sara on the shoulder as she left and leaving Sara watching her go with look on consideration.

 

She made herself busy while waiting for Kendra’s return, marking out a target on a tree and throwing daggers at it in varying degrees and distances.

 

Kendra arrived back as she was pulling the daggers out, glancing at them with only a raise of an eyebrow and then holding up the rabbits she had caught for them.

 

They continued to work side by side in quiet, eating and then settling down to watch the crackling of the fireplace.

 

Kendra had put up the same protection spell as last night around them so they could stay there without worry again and Sara watched her poke a bruise from that mornings training with a frown.

 

“Here,” She pulled a balm out of her pack and walked over to Kendra, taking a seat next to her and scooping out some of the balm to run across the bruise, “Guessing healing magic’s not your thing?”

 

Kendra shook her head, “Offensive and defensive spells.” She explained but added nothing more to it and Sara chalked it up as another one of those things Kendra knew without knowing how herself.

 

Kendra continued to watch her as Sara rubbed the balm into her skin, biting her lip, and Sara sighed, pulling away and closing the lid to the balm.

 

“You can ask.” She relented, figuring if they had to get it out into the open they might as well do it now.

 

Kendra still hesitated and Sara shot her a supportive smile, a promise she wouldn’t lash out.

 

“What happened to you?” Kendra finally asked.

 

“You mean you don’t know the tale?” Sara said drily, sitting back and resting on her hands.

 

“I know some of it,” Kendra shrugged, “But that tale comes with you fighting a dragon and twelve ogres at once.”

 

“Maybe I did,” Sara teased and Kendra laughed, a light airy noise that echoed in the camp.

 

“Does that mean the leviathan you fought to get away from the island is real too?”

 

“No,” Sara dropped her voice in a whisper like she was sharing a secret, “It was a kraken, much bigger.”

 

Kendra laughed again and this time Sara joined her, mildly pleased that Kendra hadn’t judged her on the tale thus far.

 

“You don’t actually have to tell me,” Kendra assured her when the laughter died down.

 

“No, no,” Sara sighed, “I should. People are always saying it’s best to get it out.”

 

Kendra reached over, resting her hand on Sara’s knee and squeezing lightly. “People aren’t always right at deciding what’s best for you.”

 

Her voice was quiet enough that Sara could tell it came from a place of experience and she had to wonder how Kendra herself felt at being kept secret for so long.

 

Her hand fell on top of Kendra’s before she could pull it away, slowly curling around it and Kendra looked surprised before she smiled softly at Sara.

 

“I was on a trip with Prince Oliver and the late King,” Sara began, this part easier, “When our boat got caught in the storm…”

 

She told Kendra everything, from being separated from Oliver and found by the residents of the kingdom of Nanda Parbat, to falling in love with Nyssa, to her training, to finding Oliver again and losing him once more, to her eventual escape from the kingdom to return home after she began to think of parts of herself that she had lost, to everyone treating her like she was some kind of hero who had survived an ordeal.

 

“It doesn’t feel that way.” Sara admitted, “I’ve…done things.” Her eyes fell as she remembered it, the blood on her hands that never seemed to go away. A hand that now held Kendra’s and she went to pull away but Kendra held tightly.

 

“You’re still you.” Kendra said and met Sara’s eyes, “I know what it’s like to feel like pieces of you are missing.”

 

For once it wasn’t said to her as a platitude, false assurances she’d gotten from others who were struggling to understand what she’d gone through. Maybe Kendra’s situation was completely different then her own but there was an understanding there.

 

The night they slept closer together, Kendra’s hand reaching out to find hers and while Sara’s dreams still haunted her Kendra woke her before they truly tormented her mind, settling them back down to sleep.

 

~~

 

“I’ve never been in love.” Kendra said out of the blue one night before they fell asleep. “You’re lucky you had that.”

 

Sara thought about the lost she had felt when she and Nyssa had parted, the way she was still building herself up from that hurt.

 

“I’ve been told.” Sara finally said back in return.

 

Once again Kendra’s hand found hers, warm against the night’s cool air.

 

“I’d like to be someday.” Kendra said softly and then fell asleep.

 

“Someone will be lucky to have you,” Sara told Kendra’s sleeping form, smiling though the other woman couldn’t see her now and drifted off herself.

 

~~

 

The Dark Forest, in Sara’s opinion, was very underwhelming after a months’ worth of traveling to find.

 

“That’s it,” Kendra stared at it, the tree line where it began didn’t suggest anything ominous.

 

“That’s it.” Sara said, nodding her head in her own agreement that it didn’t look like much. “I think we can take it.”

 

She shared a grin with Kendra.

 

“Lost princess here we come,” Kendra muttered, inclining her head and turning her horse to start into the forest.

 

Immediately everything changed, the somewhat bright atmosphere that had surrounded the place was gone and though Sara looked up to see the bright leaves they had seen before entering she spotted none. Just an expanse of pale trees whose branches twined together at the top so closely it blocked out the sun.

 

Next to her Kendra swallowed hard and Sara inched her horse closer.

 

“You know Vandal Savage hasn’t been spotted since he kidnapped the princess,” Kendra babbled a little, “Maybe he died here.”

 

“Maybe,” Sara didn’t feel the same but tried to comfort Kendra all the same.

 

The deeper they went into the forest the darker it got until Kendra was forced to create a fire spell to light up their way.

 

It felt like they’d been travelling for hours and coming across nothing, neither calling out anything and just the rasps of their breath in the air the only sound they heard, even their horses hoof beats were muffled by whatever was on the forest floor.

 

Next to her Kendra looked like she was getting tired of holding the spell, Sara could see the sweat that fell from her brow even in the soft glow of the fire.

 

She was about to suggest Kendra stop and she fish out one of her bottled spells when a deep laugh echoed around them and there was a sudden fire that circled them, causing their horses to whine in fear.

 

“Ah princess.” An accented voice said above them, “I knew you would return.”

 

Kendra and Sara exchanged a worried glance and Sara listened carefully for the voice as it chuckled, her dagger whirling out into the blackened forest to try to hit the mark but no sound came to clarify that it had.

 

“And you’ve brought the fabled Canary to die first, how fitting for a canary.”

 

Sara balked at the name given to her, gritting her teeth and trying once again to place where the voice was coming from, turning her horse to block Kendra’s as best she could.

 

“Get out of here,” She whispered to Kendra.

 

“I’m not leaving you,” Kendra shot back.

 

“This isn’t up for debate,” Sara hissed, feeling frustrated, at the very least Kendra needed to get out alive. She didn’t think she could take it if she had led the other woman to her death.

 

“No.” Kendra said, so forcibly it made Sara jerk her head to look at her in surprise. She could see the fine line of Kendra’s pressed lips, the stubborn set in her shoulders and the way she held her head high instead of ducking it as she had had a habit of doing. “We’re facing this. Together.”

 

Sara didn’t have the time to continue to argue that, not when a shadow stepped past the flames into the circle and continued to laugh at them.

 

“Vandal Savage I take it,” Sara said, forcing the fake cheer and confidence in her voice.

 

“My reputation proceeds me.”

 

“So does your love of the sound of your own voice.” Sara muttered and next to her Kendra snorted in amusement.

 

Vandal scowled at them, tsking slowly as he took a step to left, taking him farther away from them but Sara knew it was just a tactic to get a better attack angle and grabbed Kendra’s horse to move them so they were still in the advantage.

 

“All right Savage, where is she.” Sara demanded, feeling slightly more confident now that she’d broken the mood.

 

“Who?”

 

“The lost princess.”

 

The stopped him and he began to laugh uproariously.

 

“Oh Chay-Ara, have you not told this one your secret.” He looked at Kendra with bemusement and Sara wanted to throw a dagger in his eyes for that alone.

 

“My name is Kendra.” Kendra stated hotly in anger.

 

Vandal raised an eyebrow and Sara got a pit of discomfort growing in her stomach as she parsed what was going on

 

“Kendra…” Sara began low but Vandal cut her off.

 

“Ah so you’ve forgotten, that fall you received did more damage than I had thought.” He waved his hand, “No matter, you’ve come back now.”

 

“Hate to break this to you but she’s not staying.” Sara glanced over at Kendra who seemed rooted in both fear and surprise at Vandal’s words.

 

Without another word Sara launched herself off her horse, kicking Kendra’s to surprise it and force it to run past the circle as she did, and towards Vandal who looked only mildly shocked at this turn of event.

 

She had grabbed her staff as she went, swinging it towards Vandal and forcing him to focus on her rather than the retreating Kendra and hoped that Kendra would come to her senses fast enough to make it out of the forest and never return.

 

Vandal grabbed her staff after the fifth swing of it, holding it tightly no matter how much she tried to jerk it from his hands and so Sara did the one thing she could still do, kicking him in the shins to catch him off guard and ripping her staff from his hands.

 

“Enough,” Vandal growled and the flames that had encircled them grew smaller until they only circled Sara, casting a wall of fire around her and trapping her tightly.

 

She wished she had grabbed her bag and the spells encased in it because a protection spell would have been useful just then.

 

“Perhaps Chay-Ara will return when she hears your screams.” Vandal said beyond the fire and it began to constrict around her, the heat making Sara break out into a sweat that promised blistering if it got any closer. “Do open your mouth and cry, Canary.”

 

Sara glared at him in the direction she thought he was, gritting her teeth and promising not to cry out no matter what.

 

She wasn’t expecting the sudden gust of wind around her that quelled the fire or the screech in the air as something flew overhead.

 

“Kendra?” Sara’s eyes widened at the woman who now stood over Vandal Savage, wings behind her back outstretched.

 

Kendra didn’t acknowledge her, instead she drew a dagger out from her side and slammed it down hard into Vandal, watching as he began to choke on his own blood and then she staggered back in shock; her wings folding back in on herself.

 

She wasn’t paying attention however, looking at her hands in shock, and missed how Vandal staggered to his feet.

 

“Kendra!” Sara rushed forward, dropping her staff, and caught Kendra by the shoulders to push her to the ground just as Vandal pulled the dagger out and raced forward, catching it in Sara’s back.

 

She could hear Kendra calling her name but it felt muffled as she fell, the world around her turning and tilting to the point where she couldn’t focus on anything.

 

Sara shut her eyes, breathing out slowly and the darkness crept in on her. Her last thought was that at least Kendra had been saved and all of this was over for her.

 

~~

 

Sara opened her eyes with a shout, sitting up and staring at the fire in front of her.

 

“Sara,” Kendra’s voice shook her from her shock and Kendra came into view by her side, her hand cupping Sara’s cheek in worry. “Are you all right?”

 

Sara nodded and winced as she sat back a little, her back twinging in slight pain, “What happened?”

 

Kendra took a seat next to her, fiddling with her hands, “You were dying.”

 

Sara stared at her, worrying gathering in her gut as she considered tales of people near death who made deals with demons.

 

“Kendra?” She looked her over slowly, trying to take in any cuts that she didn’t recognize but none looked like they had come from sacrifices given to a demon.

 

“I healed you.” Kendra stated, looking mildly embarrassed and Sara blinked.

 

“I thought you couldn’t use healing powers?”

 

Kendra shrugged, “Turns out if I have a good reason I can.”

 

Sara opened her mouth to say something more but shut it with a click, smiling softly at Kendra.

 

“Guess I am a pretty good reason.” She teased and Kendra rolled her eyes.

 

“Maybe I just needed someone’s help to get out of this forest.” Kendra joked back and they shared a smile of gratitude.

 

“And off to Midway?” Sara guessed, her shoulders falling as the realization kicked in.

 

Kendra looked away towards the fire, shaking her head. “I don’t think I fit in there anymore. Everyone will be looking for Chay-Ara.”

 

Sara gave her a look of scrutiny, “Do you remember now?”

 

“Yes,” Kendra said, her voice full of emotion, “I remember the city and my guards and flying…and Vandal. He took that from me.”

 

“Don’t you want it back?” Sara asked quietly.

 

“I thought I did,” Kendra shot Sara a smile, “But I also remember the rules that come with being a princess, all the responsibility. The rigidness.”

 

Sara thought of Oliver and Thea and their own complaints in that regard and reached out to rest her hand on Kendra’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to go back right away.” She said and Kendra looked back at her. “You’ve been lost for a while. A few more years won’t hurt.”

 

“They didn’t say you were also a bad influence.” Kendra said, bemused.

 

“I try.” Sara grinned. “I didn’t tell people that,” She explained, clearing her throat, “After I left Nanda Parbat I didn’t go home right away, I felt I had to find parts of myself on my own first still.”

 

Kendra leaned back, looking up at the sky considerately and then over at Sara. “I think I do too.” She admitted but smiled, “But I could use the company.”

 

Sara laughed, years ago she’d hardly have thought herself the right kind of company for that, “I could use a break.”

 

They sat there side by side, enjoying each other’s presence and the fact that they were both alive to be there.

 

“You know traditionally the person dying is woken up by a kiss.” Sara said, smirking slyly and breaking the silence.

 

“You know traditionally the person woken by the kiss is the princess.” Kendra shot back.

 

“Guess we’re each owed a kiss then.” Sara shrugged. “Shame there’s no knight and princess around for those occasions…”

 

She glanced over at Kendra and grinned at the same time Kendra looked over at her.

 

“You used to beat me with a stick in the mornings.” Kendra said but her eyes were sparkling with amusement, “What makes you think I like you?”

 

“I’m charming.” Sara snickered, “And that was for your own good.”

 

“I’m bruised in places that shouldn’t have been able to bruise.” Kendra groaned.

 

“I could kiss those better too.” Sara promised, leaning in just a little closer.

 

It was close enough to hear Kendra say, “You better,” and then Kendra rested her forehead against Sara’s, shutting her eyes with a sigh.

 

“Don’t nearly die again,” Kendra told her, a slight edge to her voice that was equal parts worry and an order.

 

“But dying all the ways okay?” Sara joked to push past the emotions she felt in gratitude at how Kendra cared.

 

“Sara.” Kendra sighed again.

 

“Whatever you say princess.”

 

Any other retorts between the two of them were lost when Kendra closed the gap between them for a kiss and Sara reached up to slide her hand through Kendra’s hair.

 

She made a mental note to send a message back home and inform them she wouldn’t be returning anytime soon and as she continued to kiss Kendra idly she thought that maybe kicking Oliver’s ass could wait a while. Kendra was far more worth it.


End file.
